The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing wire rods and steel wire for use in making bead wires, wire ropes and springs. More specifically, the present invention relates to high drawability wire rods and a manufacturing method therefor, in which wire drawing is possible without carrying out a patenting (an intermediate heat treatment during the drawing).